<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Chenford Christmas Story! by Chenford_Army_7A19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290432">A Chenford Christmas Story!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenford_Army_7A19/pseuds/Chenford_Army_7A19'>Chenford_Army_7A19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rookie (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenford_Army_7A19/pseuds/Chenford_Army_7A19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Lucy are celebrating their first Christmas in their new home. There’s decorating, shopping, lots of holiday cheer, and a very special surprise!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Bradford &amp; Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is only the 2nd fic I’ve ever written/posted! I just really wanted to do a Chenford Christmas fic! I hope you all enjoy it! Also, this takes place maybe a year or two after my previous fic and Tim and Lucy are married!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 1: Decorating</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>C’mon Tim! It’s our first Christmas in our new house! I want it to be perfect. Please? It’s just some colored lights! And maybe a wreath on the door.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy pleaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim had gotten off work early today and she was anxious to get the Christmas decorations up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I told you, you can decorate the house however you want, but I’m not doing anything but putting up the tree. So if you want lights in the house you’re gonna have to get the ladder and put them up yourself.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tim shrugged before finishing his post-work walk from the car to the house and opening the door to their beautiful new craftsman-style house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim had sold the house he and Isabel had shared, 3 months ago and he and Lucy had found this cute place, just a few minutes from the station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy grumbled as she disappeared into the garage to get the ladder and boxes of lights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later she propped the ladder against the side of the house, grabbed a strand of lights and began to climb up the ladder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short while later, she had gotten about a third of the lights put up when she began to descend down the ladder again to get another strand of lights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got halfway down the ladder, about 6-7 feet off the ground when her foot slipped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tumbled backwards before she knew what was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy yelped as she fell through the seemingly endless space between her falling body and the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim ran from the kitchen, where he had been fixing dinner and got out the door just in time to watch her hit the ground and briefly go sickeningly limp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart dropped and the biggest lump formed in his throat as he sprinted over to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“LUCY!! TALK TO ME!! ARE YOU OK?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he desperately shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a small moan as she rolled herself over and sat up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m ok! I think my wrist might be broken, but I’m ok. Just got the wind knocked out of me. Definitely saw my life flash before my eyes though.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she softly laughed, wincing in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. I’m taking you to the E.R to get checked out. That was a helluva fall Luce. God. Why didn’t I just put the lights up myself like you asked?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine. I probably need to get this wrist set anyways. But seriously babe, I’m fine! And honestly, does it really surprise you that I, off all people, fell off the ladder?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay here Luce. I’m gonna grab the keys and lock up the house and then I’ll help you to the truck, ok?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine. But I think I’m ok getting over there by myself.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You just had a fairly serious fall Lucy. It’s precautionary, ok?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, ok. Hey Tim?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he asked turning back towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think you could finish putting the lights up when we get back?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jesus Lucy! You just fell off a ladder!! You could have been seriously hurt, or killed! And all you’re worried about is Christmas decorations?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was walking into the house as he added, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But yeah. I guess I can do that. Whatever.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours, an MRI, a couple x-rays, and one green cast later (Lucy had picked green to be festive for the holidays!), they were back home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think the painkillers they gave me are kicking in. I’m gonna go lay down. Wake me up in half an hour or so, ok?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy yawned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You sure you’re doing ok?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>a concerned Tim asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah. I’m fine. Just tired. And a bit sore.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she assured him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched her as she continued to the bedroom, Kojo on her heels, before hearing her softly shut the door behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim glanced out the window. The dimming glow of the setting sun filtered through the windows, it was getting dark so much earlier now! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, he grabbed his jacket and trudged outside to the ladder to finish what Lucy had started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was about an hour later and night had settled in over L.A when he finished hanging the last strand of lights and got them all plugged in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carried the ladder back to the garage and as he was walking back out, he caught a glimpse of the backseat of Lucy’s car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was filled with yard decorations, from those little </span>
</p><p>
  <span>light-up reindeer to a giant inflatable snowman and Santa Clause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course she’d buy Target’s entire supply of outdoor yard displays. He should’ve known. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since it was parked in the garage, she had left the car unlocked, so he opened the door and began to unload everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carried it all to the front yard and set everything up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was finished their yard looked like the holiday section at Lowe’s. And while he wasn’t thrilled about that fact, he knew Lucy was going to love it, so he did too!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned everything on to make sure it all worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Woah! Tim!! You did all this? It looks so awesome!! I LOVE it!!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy squealed as she snuck up behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned from ear to ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, I mean clearly you weren’t gonna finish it so I didn’t really have much of a choice! Not to mention you had every holiday yard decoration known to man in the back of your car. And don’t think I missed that sweater you bought for Cojo!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All right Luce, let’s go in. I’ve been out here for like 2 hours and we haven’t had dinner. I’m starving.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tim said, pulling her with him towards the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d barely made it into the house before they fell into each other, their lips locked firmly together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy’s entire body was surrounded by Tim, his arms wrapped ever so gently around her, falling just above her hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmmh. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You deserve the world, Tim Bradford. I just hope you don’t mind having to settle for me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy moaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean settle? You ARE my entire world. As long as I’ve got you, I've got everything I could ever want.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he gently kissed her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things were heating up in the Bradford/Chen house until Cojo came darting out of the bedroom and straight into the middle of Tim and Lucy, sending them all crashing to the ground and licking Tim’s face thoroughly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“See all the bad behavior you’ve taught him Luce?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tim joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over to see her holding her casted wrist and gave her a worried look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry. I’m fine. Might just need some ice and a painkiller later. Anyways, what’s for dinner? I’m starving!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim grinned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re gonna give me a heart attack one of these days. You know that? Anyways, how about we order some pizza? Margherita, right?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy’s face lit up. He had remembered her favorite pizza! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah! That sounds amazing! And we can finish decorating inside while we wait for it to get here!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she excitedly exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ordered the pizza and they strung up some garland, hung their stockings on the mantle, put out some other assorted decorations, and started to decorate the tree when the doorbell rang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are a few pieces of pizza before resuming the tree decorating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In addition to Tim’s assortment of simple gray and white ornaments and a few others that Lucy assumed had stories behind them that maybe he’d tell her one day, they adorned the tree with Lucy’s box of vibrantly colored ornaments in various shapes, sizes, and themes. There were blown-glass butterflies and flowers, delicate crystals, sparkly snowflakes, picture ornaments, and an abundance of others that Tim assumed had significant meaning to Lucy that hopefully she’d let him in on someday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the ornaments were all hung, they draped beads and tinsel over the tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then they both reached for their tree toppers, Tim’s a blue star with the L.A Dodgers logo on it, and Lucy’s a simple sparkly gold star. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh. No! That is NOT going on the top of the tree!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>they both exclaimed at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Luce. This has gone on my tree every year for the past 20 years. I can’t break tradition. It’s going on the tree!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he argued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Absolutely not. It can go anywhere...but the tree. We’re putting this one up. It’s simple. It’s tasteful…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh. You’re saying the Dodger’s tree topper isn’t tasteful? Ok. Let’s compromise. We’ll switch the tree topper out everyday. Mine first. Then yours. How’s that sound?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know what, fine. But only because I’m too tired to try to argue with you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she conceded with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim and Lucy go shopping for Christmas presents at the mall! Lucy has a huge surprise for Tim!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 2: Shopping </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok. We’ll split up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get this over as quickly as possible. You go get your gifts and I’ll get mine and we’ll meet back here in an hour. Ok?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tim begrudgingly told Lucy as they walked from their car to the main entrance of the mall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right here. 1 hour or I’m leaving you. Got it? God, I hate the mall.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tim groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy excitedly planted a quick kiss on Tim’s lips and took off in search of presents for Tim, Jackson, John, Rachel, and her parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim grumpily went in search of presents for Lucy, Angela, Nyla, Sergeant Grey, and his mom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided on an aromatherapy candle and a gold necklace with the letter A on it for Angela, a gift set from Bath &amp; Body Works for Nyla, earrings and a necklace for his mom, and a box of what he knew was Grey’s favorite candies for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then came the hard part. Trying to find the perfect gift for Lucy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing he bought for her was a gorgeous opal and white sapphire pendant necklace and matching earrings. He also bought her a gold, diamond tennis bracelet, that was a bit more than he wanted to spend but he decided it was worth it since Lucy had been eyeing it for months.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his way out of the store he spotted a sweater that was just so Lucy. He had to buy it too. Afterwards, he circled back around to the candy store and bought the biggest box of chocolate caramel turtles he could find, Lucy had oddly been craving them a lot recently, so he got a smaller box to give to her in the car too. . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsewhere in the mall, Lucy had found John a bag of gourmet coffee and a fun mug, Jackson a nice scarf/hat gift set, her mom a bracelet, her dad a nice sweater, and Rachel a candle and a cute wine glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She picked out a nice pair of joggers and a simple t-shirt for Tim. But she had one other surprise for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy headed to the baby store she had passed on the way to Nordstrom’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked around before entering, as if Tim was lurking right around the corner, sure to spot her going into a baby store and ruin her big Christmas surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy was in awe of how tiny everything in the store was, from teeny, tiny dresses and suits, to itty bitty socks and mittens and shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She picked out two onesies. One that said ‘Dad’s Adventure Buddy’ and another that said ‘Mom’s Happy Camper.’ Lucy also bought an adorable knit hat with little bear ears on the top, matching knit booties, a bandanna bib with little stripes and stars, a bear bib, and some baby cozy socks.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cashier wrapped it all up and Lucy tucked it in her other bags, hidden underneath the rest of the gifts she had bought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she realized how long she had actually been in the store and rushed to the main entrance to meet Tim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Luce. You’re late! Did you find everything you wanted to get?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he asked, kissing the top of her head as they exited the mall and walked towards their car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy grinned from ear to ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah. I think I did. You’re not gonna believe what you’re getting!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Give me a hint?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tim grinned back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy gave him a playful shove with her uninjured arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nope! Gotta wait till Christmas!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim rolled his eyes as they both climbed in the truck. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave comments/feedback/kudos if you’d like! Enjoy the rest of the story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Christmas Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Christmas Eve and Tim and Lucy are celebrating together at home! Also, Lucy almost spills the secret to Angela!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 3: Christmas Eve</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy had just finished her shift and was heading out of the station when Angela approached. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Merry Christmas Lucy! You and Tim got anything planned?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Angela asked her cheerfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucy wanted to tell Angela about the baby so badly, but she also wanted Tim to be the first to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Um...no. I mean...my parents and Tim’s mom are coming over to the new house tomorrow, but we don’t really have anything ‘special’ planned. I do have a big surprise for Tim though! How about you and Wes?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eh. We’re not doing much either. I mean, Leo and Lily are sick, they caught a stomach bug at daycare, so none of our family is coming over. It’ll probably just be real low key. Probably open some presents with the kids in the morning and then just hang out around the house.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Angela sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Awww. Poor babies! I hope they get feeling better soon. Oh, Tim and I have a couple presents for them we could bring by in the morning before our parents come over, if that’s ok!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They’ll probably be back to their wildly energetic 8-month old selves in no time. And they would absolutely love to see Aunt Lucy and Uncle Tim and open presents! Stop by around 9:00?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok! See you all tomorrow! Merry Christmas Angela!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy got home and the house was aglow with Christmas lights and filled with Christmas cheer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim had dinner ready too! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey babe! Merry Christmas Eve! Did you get the rest of your presents wrapped? And did you clean up around here? My mom is coming tomorrow and I just know she is going to be silently judging us every second she’s here!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim immediately pulled her into his embrace and left a trail of kisses up and down her neck before planting a huge, passionate kiss on her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know, we don’t HAVE to have our parents over. We could call and cancel and then have the whole day. All. Too. Ourselves!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he kissed her between each of the last three words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. We can’t cancel now. We’ve already got their gifts so we’d just have to have them over later. We’d really just be delaying it all.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she chuckled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok. I’m starving. Can we eat now? What’d you fix?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh. Um. Yeah. I made lasagna. Well, actually bought it from the store and put it in the oven, but I did actually make the garlic bread and roasted vegetables, so that counts for something, right?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t care whether it is homemade or store-bought. I’m just hungry and need some food right now. And it smells amazing, so…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy ate 2 helpings of lasagna, 3 pieces of garlic bread, and some roasted vegetables. Tim had almost as much too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh. By the way, I told Angela we’d come by in the morning and bring the kids’ presents we got them. She said to be there about 9:00!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy told Tim between bites. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmkay. Whatever. As long as we still have time to open our presents here before our parents come!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course! I am soooo excited to give you your present tomorrow!! I think you’re gonna love it!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy excitedly said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really? How excited would you be if I gave you a little ‘present’ tonight?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he mischievously smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy chewed her lip, eyeing him up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Guess it depends on the present!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think I left it in the bedroom. Guess we should probably go get it, huh?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tim said gruffly, pulling Lucy up from her seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ran to the bedroom, giggling and kissing all the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, they were exhausted, covered in sweat, and wrapped up in the sheets, embracing each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy was passed out and Tim wasn’t far behind. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Christmas Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Christmas Day and, after a small hiccup when they first get up, Tim and Lucy’s first Christmas in their new house begins! Lucy finally gives Tim her big surprise and they share said surprise with their friends and family!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yay! A Chenford baby! How’s Tim going to react to the news? How about their friends and family!! (Side note: I almost cried writing this chapter, imaging them actually having a baby on the show lol!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 4: Christmas Day</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tim woke up well before Lucy. But he didn’t try to get up, afraid he’d wake Lucy, who was still sleeping so peacefully. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, he laid there holding her, perplexed at how he could possibly love one person so much, and how she could love him just as much in return. </p><p> </p><p>Tim couldn’t imagine his life without her. In fact as he laid there in bed with her, he saw their future unfolding. Having a kid. Two. Hell, maybe even three or four if that’s what Lucy wants. He and Lucy carrying those babies into this house. Their home. Watching them learn and grow; say their first words, take their first steps, first day of school, graduation. Everything. The two of them growing old together and spending their days spoiling grandkids. Tim could picture it all. And Lucy was the only person he wanted to do it all with. </p><p> </p><p>Little did he know the big surprise Lucy had for him this Christmas morning. </p><p> </p><p>It was 7:30 when Lucy finally woke up, or more accurately shot up out of bed and made a mad dash to the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>She barely made it to the toilet before last night’s dinner and all the other contents of her stomach spilled out. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy barely caught her breath before another wave of nausea hit and she began heaving again. </p><p> </p><p>Tim rushed in. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Luce? Are you ok? What’s going on?” </em>he asked, shocked and extremely concerned. </p><p> </p><p>She knew exactly what was going on. But she couldn’t tell him without spoiling his present. </p><p> </p><p><em> “I’m ok. Probably just something I ate at work yesterday. You know the holiday pitch-in is the prime place to get food poisoning, especially with whatever it was that Smitty brought.” </em>she smiled sickly. </p><p> </p><p><em> “So should we cancel with Angela and our parents?” </em>he asked. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No. I’ll be fine in a minute. I just…”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She was cut off by yet another wave. At this point, she’d thrown up everything in her stomach, and then some, and it was just dry heave after dry heave. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, to their relief, the nausea and dry heaves subsided and Tim helped Lucy up from her spot in front of the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>They slowly walked out to the living room and Tim helped Lucy to the couch before heading to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p><em> “You want some toast or something to settle your stomach?” </em>Tim shouted as he reached the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Um...no thank you. But could you get me a glass of water, or some Gatorade or something!” </em>Lucy shouted in return. </p><p> </p><p>He emerged from the kitchen with a Gatorade in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other. </p><p> </p><p><em> “So. Should we open presents before or after we go to Angela and Wesley’s? </em>he asked. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Let’s do it now! I don't think I can wait any longer to give you your present!” </em>Lucy exclaimed, pushing herself up and off the couch before walking over to the tree. </p><p> </p><p>She picked up the presents she had bought for him and then found the ones he got her. </p><p> </p><p>She handed him his before plopping back onto the couch beside him. </p><p> </p><p><em> “You open yours first babe </em>!” she squealed. </p><p> </p><p><em> “How about we take turns? I open one and then you open one?” </em>he rebutted. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Ok! You go first!” </em>she giggled. </p><p> </p><p>He picked up the larger box and tore at the colorful paper it was wrapped in. Then he pulled open the box and found the joggers and shirt Lucy had bought him. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh! Wow! These are great! I give it 3 days before you’ve stolen these though!” </em> he teased, holding up the joggers “ <em> Ok. Your turn Lucy!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>She grabbed the one of the two smaller boxes and ripped it open to reveal the necklace and earrings. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh my god. Tim! These are gorgeous! I LOVE them! Thank you babe!” </em> she leaned over to kiss him <em> “Ok. Your turn again! You’re gonna love this one!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>He picked up the other box she had handed him. It took him a minute to get it open, but once he did, he began to pull the individually wrapped items out. </p><p> </p><p>First was the little knit hat and booties. Then came the bib and bandannas. Next was the socks. And finally he unwrapped the tiny onesie. </p><p> </p><p>He sat staring at it all, puzzled for a moment, before it all clicked. </p><p> </p><p>Her seemingly random cravings. The increaseingly frequent trips to the bathroom. The nausea and puking this morning. Having a breakdown the other day when Cojo went to him instead of her first when they walked in the door. It all made so much sense now. </p><p> </p><p>He stared at the little onesie in shock. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Dad’s Adventure Buddy.” </em>he read aloud. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Are you serious Luce? OH MY GOD. OH WOW. WE’RE HAVING A BABY?! I’M GONNA BE A DAD?” </em>tears welled in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy tearfully nodded, a bright smile across her gorgeously glowing face. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Yeah. Surprise! I actually found out at the hospital a couple weeks ago when I broke my wrist hanging lights! They noticed my hCG levels were high when they did some blood work in the ER. I wanted to tell you, but I thought it would be a fun Christmas surprise!” </em>she was in tears now. </p><p> </p><p><em> “So how far along are you?” </em>Tim asked, pulling her in and placing his hand on her non-existent bump. </p><p> </p><p><em> “About 5 weeks! And they said the due date is sometime around August 20th.” </em> she excitedly announced “ <em> Are you mad I didn’t tell you sooner?” </em>she followed up. </p><p> </p><p><em> “No. Absolutely not. I could never be mad at you for a surprise like this! As long as you didn’t tell anyone else before me.” </em>he assured her. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Good. And of course I didn’t tell anyone before I told you. I’d never do that babe! Now, I’ve got a few more presents to open. So if you don’t mind!” </em>she grinned and kissed him before reaching for another present. </p><p> </p><p>Tim couldn’t stop staring at her. He was still in shock and still processing, but he was ecstatic. Beyond happy to be beginning this new adventure and bringing a little life into this world with the woman of his dreams. With Lucy. </p><p> </p><p>He watched her open the bracelet and ogle over it. Then she opened the sweater and chocolates. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh my gosh! Tim! You got me the bracelet! It’s gorgeous! And this sweater is incredible and bonus, it’s oversized so I can wear it even after this little bean starts growing more and my belly starts getting bigger!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tim’s radiant smile lit up the entire room. </p><p> </p><p>They sat there for a few minutes taking in their first Christmas in their new home. The home they’d soon be bringing their baby into. </p><p> </p><p><em> “This time next year, we’ll be celebrating our daughter, or son’s first Christmas! Can you believe it? Oh! I forgot about the ultrasound pictures! I was gonna put some in with the present! Let me go grab them really quick!” </em>Lucy excitedly jumped off the couch and ran to the bedroom!</p><p> </p><p>She emerged with a long strip of pictures. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Ok. So I just realized it’s like 8:30 and we’re supposed to be at Angela’s in half an hour, so I’ll quickly show you these.” </em>she said as she sat back down next to Tim. </p><p> </p><p>She held one of the images up and enthusiastically pointed to a small dot in a little black area. </p><p> </p><p><em> “See this?” </em> she softly asked him <em> “That’s our baby! Our tiny little human that we created! I love it so much already!” </em>she smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Tim’s eyes were wide with amazement and once again glazed with tears. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Wow. Luce. This is so incredible!” </em>he tenderly rubbed her stomach before leaning down and softly kissing it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mommy and I love you so much already little bean! We can’t wait to meet you!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tears spilled down Lucy’s cheeks. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Merry Christmas baby!” </em>she whispered in Tim’s ear. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>30 Minutes Later: </p><p> </p><p>Tim knocked on Angela’s front door, one hand still tightly squeezing Lucy’s. </p><p> </p><p><em> “You sure you’re ready to tell everyone? We can wait a few more weeks if you want.” </em>he asked her. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Yeah. I don’t think I can keep it a secret any more. I almost spilled it to Angela last night after work!” </em>she giggled. </p><p> </p><p>The door opened and an exhausted Wesley greeted them with a yawn. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Hey guys. Merry Christmas. Come on in. Angela’s just getting the twins laid down for another nap, they’re still not feeling well and have been up all night.” </em>he groaned. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy frowned. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Aww. Wes, I’m so sorry. But hey! We brought presents. And we’ve got some exciting news!” </em>she nudged Tim, who nodded in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah? Well, let me warn you, Angela is running on maybe 2 hours of sleep, so she is…”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “She’s what, baby?” </em>Angela glared at him as she came out of the nursery and emerged from around the corner. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Um. Nothing. You’re absolutely perfect and I love you no matter what?” </em>he tried to cover. </p><p> </p><p><em> “That’s what I thought.” </em>she smirked. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Anyways, Merry Christmas guys! Ignore the mess and the puke stains on my shirt.” </em> she laughed <em> “You can just put those under the tree if you want. We’re not doing presents today. Wes and I want to wait until Luke and Lily are feeling better since this is their first Christmas.” </em>she rubbed her eyes and fell into a nearby chair. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy nervously pulled the ultrasound picture out of her purse. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Um. Tim and I have one other present for you two!” </em> a grin grew across her face as she unfolded the photos, <em> “A niece...or nephew! I’m pregnant! We’re having a baby!” </em>she squealed, unable to contain her excitement any longer. </p><p> </p><p>Angela jumped up and hugged both Lucy and Tim, also squealing with excitement. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh my god! Congratulations!! You guys are gonna be the best parents, you know, aside from Wes and I!” </em>she chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Congratulations! I’m so happy for you two!” </em>Wesley chimed in. </p><p> </p><p><em> “So, when is baby Chenford due?” </em>Angela questioned. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Uh, August 1st.” </em>Tim answered. </p><p> </p><p>The celebrations were cut short when the twins screams rang out through the house. </p><p> </p><p>Wesley and Angela took off for the nursery. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Sorry guys. You can let yourselves out. We’ll be back here awhile! Congratulations!” </em>the two yelled as they ran. </p><p> </p><p>Tim and Lucy were on their way home when Lucy gasped. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh no! I still have to give Jackson his present! Think we could stop by his place before we go home?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tim rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p><em> “I guess. But make it quick because mom and your parents are going to be coming over soon.” </em>he conceded. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later they pulled up in front of Jackson and Sterling’s loft and Lucy climbed out and started for the lobby and elevators. Tim was right on her heels. </p><p> </p><p>A short elevator ride later, they were at the door. </p><p> </p><p><em> “We’re obviously gonna tell him while we’re here, right? </em>Lucy asked. </p><p> </p><p>Before Tim could answer the door opened and Jackson stepped out. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Tell me what?” </em>he suspiciously asked. </p><p> </p><p>She pulled the ultrasound picture out and showed it to him. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Um. This.” </em>she nervously grinned. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hold up. What?? Are you serious right now? You’re...pregnant? Holy...oh my god! Um. CONGRATULATIONS!!!! Wow! I’m gonna need a second to process this. CONGRATULATIONS!!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was over the moon for his best friend and pulled her into a huge embrace. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh. And I’ve got a present for you too!” </em>Lucy giggled as she pulled back and handed it to him. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Um. We’ve got to go because our parents are coming over in a bit, but we’ll definitely celebrate more later, ok? Enjoy the gift!” </em>she hugged him again before walking away. </p><p> </p><p>Tim and Lucy were almost home 15 minutes later when Lucy glanced at her phone. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh shoot. My parents called and they aren’t coming over anymore. Apparently there’s an emergent with one of my dad’s patients and my mom didn’t want to come over without him.” </em> she shrugged <em> “Guess it’ll just be your mom.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>They pulled into the driveway and Tim’s mom was sitting in the driveway in her car. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy cheerfully bounced over to her. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Hi Mrs. Bradford! Merry Christmas!” </em>she sweetly greeted her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Lucy, honey! How are you?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucy gave her a warm hug. </p><p> </p><p><em> “I’m great! How are you?” </em> She replied. </p><p> </p><p><em> “I'm excellent sweetheart! I’d be even better if my son would get over here and give me a hug!” </em>she looked over at Tim. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Hey mom! Or maybe we should start calling you grandma. Get you used to the name.” </em>He flashed her the biggest smile he could. </p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Bradford froze. Her eyes went wide, just like Tim’s had when Lucy told him. </p><p> </p><p><em> “WHAT? Timothy Bradford. If you are messing with me right now, I swear...I brought you into this world. I can take you right back out of it. I don’t care how old you are.” </em>she said, teary-eyed and emotional. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Nope. He’s being serious! Your present from us was uploaded to be the big reveal, but here, have a look at these! That little speck in the dark area is the baby!” </em>Lucy told her, showing her the sonograms. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy, and Tim’s mom began to cry. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh my gosh! My baby boy is having a baby! Oh! Congratulations, you two!” </em>she exclaimed, pulling them both into her arms. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh. I almost forgot. I am so sorry, but I can’t stay. I told your Aunt Melissa I’d come for lunch. It’s her first holiday since your Uncle Terry passed away, so I don’t want her to be alone. I hope you two understand!” </em>she explained, reaching for the presents in the backseat of her car. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy nodded. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Of course! It was great seeing you again! We’ll definitely have to have you over for dinner or something sometime. And give Melissa our condolences.” </em>she told her, taking the presents Mrs. Bradford was about to hand to Tim. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh! Hey, could you go in and grab the presents we got your mom Tim?” </em>Lucy stopped Mrs. Bradford before she got in her car while Tim rushed in to get them. </p><p> </p><p>He came back out and handed her the stack of neatly wrapped presents of various shapes and sizes. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Merry Christmas mom. Love you!” </em>he told her, before closing the car door and waving goodbye. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy yawned <em> “I’m exhausted. I think the baby and I need a nap! We’ll FaceTime my parents and tell them the news later,” </em>she said, leaning against Tim’s side as he wrapped his arm around her, his hand coming to rest on her still flat abdomen. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “This has been my favorite Christmas ever Luce. Even better than the year Angela bought a meet-and-greet with the entire Dodgers team, but just barely.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Wow. I’m glad to know that us having a literal baby ‘just barely’ beats out a meet-and-greet with a baseball team!” </em>she teased. </p><p> </p><p>He softly kissed her, his lips grazing the side of her forehead. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Seriously Lucy. This has been the absolute best Christmas. I can’t wait to bring this baby into the world with you and raise him or her together! You’re going to be the world’s best mom, you know that?” </em>he smiled. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Yeah? Well, you’re going to be the world’s greatest dad!” </em>she grinned. </p><p> </p><p>They walked inside, Tim’s arm still wrapped around her. His hand still resting on her belly. </p><p> </p><p>Tim had his whole entire world right there. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>                             The End</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So? How’d you like it? How do you fee about a Chenford baby? And let’s be honest, Tim and Lucy would be the best parents ever, right? Hopefully we actually get a Chenford baby on the show, I mean hey, we might be getting a Wopez baby, so never say never, right? Anyways, Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays if you celebrate! I hope you enjoyed this short little Chenford Christmas Story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>